


Snuggles

by WitchRavenFox



Series: Festive Ficlets 2018 [36]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Pack Movie Nights, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 23:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchRavenFox/pseuds/WitchRavenFox
Summary: Pack nights mean snuggles and movies and messing around.





	Snuggles

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: whoops, so I was meant to get these last few chapters done ages ago... except I got dreaded block and I couldn't. Today I am uploading the final chapters and then this series is done!! The prompt list I am using is by Pentatonix Christmas, and the prompt is the title.
> 
> I have no beta, so all mistake are my own. I do not own Teenwolf or get any cashola from writing this. I just love them lots and lots.
> 
> Please leave kudos and cookies and any comments ;p

Stiles loved hugs. No one ever thought it was true because of how reserved he always came across, mind always working to see if there was an angle. But the thing was, with the right people, the trusted people, Stiles seriously loved to snuggle.

When Pack movie nights came around, Stiles always put himself in the middle of the couch, or the middle of the pile of young adults strewn about the place, limbs every which way but loose. He would accept every scent mark from every Were in the Pack without complaint, heck he would let Derek wrap his arms around his waist and pull him close and rest his lips against his throat. Being close meant so much, having contact did a lot to alleviate all of the other stresses that happened in life.

Surrounded by loved ones, Stiles snuggled into Derek and hummed in happiness watching his friends, his family, his Pack bicker over what movie should be first on the list of things to watch. Everyone groaned at Lydia’s constant suggestion that they should be watching The Notebook, and everyone shouting in their general displeasure at the idea with their own suggestions.

‘Iron Man!’

‘What? No! How about something old like Batman?’

‘Isaac, no. How about we finally get Scott to watch Star Wars?’ Stiles laughed out, feeling Derek’s lips curve into a smile on his skin.

‘I second that.’ Derek mumbled against Stiles’ skin just loud enough for everyone with supernatural hearing to pick up on.

Everyone began to agree like wild fire, and Scott surrendered himself to it. Before they knew it, they were watching A New Hope roll, and explaining to Scott that it was the fourth movie in the franchise but the first one to be filmed and make it to screen. Stiles, Kira and Isaac took great pains to read out the information in their theatrical voices, but Stiles remained within the arms of Derek, watching Kira and Issac goof around, while even Lydia muttered the words under her breath as she read along.

As the action started, Stiles snuggled deeper into Derek’s arm feeling safe and happy. Pack movie nights were all about coming together, belonging. Coming from such a small family, Stiles loved feeling part of something bigger. No matter how everyone sometimes rubbed each other up the wrong way, they were always there for each other. Always family.


End file.
